A Whisper
by Dark Kyuu
Summary: De tempos em tempos, um susurro trás devolta lembranças e segredos profundos... Um passado não revelado atormentará novamente... [Short Fic, Leia!]


**A whisper**

**Se Get Backers** me pertencesse, eu...o-o eu... O¬O

---------------

Caminhou lentamente no escuro, seguindo os batimentos invisíveis do próprio coração. Jurava ter ouvido um som em meio à neblina que se estendia naquele frio laboratório. Foi então que escutou um choro de criança, e sentiu seu próprio coração se partindo.

Aquele choro parecia o dele próprio quando viera para este lugar. Tão frio... Tão vazio... Como a própria morte.

Foi então quequebrando o silencio e as lágrimas que brotavam, ele viu uma garota abraçada aos próprios joelhos, com uma roupa de paciente de hospital, igual à dele. Deveria ser pouco mais nova, talvez uns dez anos, com os cabelos avermelhados e curtos. Pele pálida.

- Yo? – disse bem baixo, aproximando o rosto do vidro que dividia suas celas.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, assustada, e se afastou do vidro.

- Tenha calma – disse o menino, dando-lhe um sorriso cansado – Você está bem?

Ela fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, soluçando e tentando limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

- Onde a gente está? - perguntou soluçando.

- Aqui é um laboratório... – sorriu o garoto de cabelos negros.

- Laboratório?

- Hai. Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você? - disse dando uma involuntária batida de cabeça no vidro da cela.

- Eles fizeram um machucado nas minhas costas – disse baixo, tentando conter o choro.

- Posso ver? – disse colando a testa no vidro.

Ela concordou novamente com a cabeça e ficou de costas para ele, erguendo a camiseta azul celeste. Conforme ela a erguia, ele ia vendo os pontos que haviam sido dados em toda a extensão de sua coluna vertebral. No entanto, não ficou nada surpreso.

- Deve estar doendo.

A garota começou a chorar novamente. Sim, era obvio que estava.

- Você consegue abrir essa porta? Bem aí do seu lado.

Logo ali, havia uma pequena entrada, semelhante àquelas portinholas de presídio, por onde a comida era passada ao preso. Ela se aproximou da portinhola e fez força para abri-la.

- Não abre – disse chorando ainda mais.

- Calma, tente empurrar e depois puxar. – ele aproximou-se do rosto dela.

Ela ficou parada, surpresa, olhando o rosto dele, enquanto ele sorria para ela. Empurrou, depois puxou, e lentamente a portinhola se abriu.

O garoto se esgueirou pela portinhola e passou para a mesma cela dela.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não tenho uma portinhola dessas do meu lado da cela. – ele se sentou ao lado dela, pensando se talvez devesse contar sobre suas muitas tentativas de fuga por aquela portinha estreita.

- Tudo bem – sorriu.

- Está doendo muito?

- Tá – disse forçando para não chorar novamente.

- Eu também tenho – mostrou-lhe as cicatrizes que tinha ao longo do braço, talvez o fato de ter passado por dor semelhante a acalmasse.

- Doeu muito? – disse pegando o braço dele e colocando perto de si.

- Iei... Eu não sinto dor.

Um momento de silencio se estendeu.

Ele sabia que a historia dela não deveria ser tão diferente das milhares de crianças que estavam lá. Abandonada pelos pais, ou mesmo sem eles, trazida para aquele lugar fúnebre e sem escrúpulos, sem a permissão ou ciência da policia, com um único fim...

- Porque estamos aqui, menino? – disse ela.

Foi uma cena até engraçada, aquela coisinha branca com a cara toda vermelha e inchada de tanto chorar. Ele riu, também pela ironia de um bichinho tão inocente fazer uma pergunta tão cheia de ambigüidade e complexidade. "Porque estamos aqui...?"

- Nós estamos sendo usados como cobaias em experiências. – disse simples e direto, estranhamente com uma expressão feliz. Felicidade, muito irônica de fato.

Ela o fitou, sem alterar nem um mínimo traço de suaexpressão.

- O que é uma cobaia?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, com certa tristeza, ostentando sempre aquele sorriso e aquele intenso brilho nos olhos, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompido.

- Cobaias devem ser más, elas deixaram você triste, não foi? – disse um tanto arrependida de ter perguntado.

Ele postou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e acariciou-a. Quanta inocência.

- Pessoas devem ser más, então? Elas deixaram você triste, não foi?

Ela o fitou por certo tempo e depois se encolheu novamente

- Nós somos pessoas também...

Tentando cortar o clima deprimente, perguntou:

- Qual seu nome?

- ...Kioku Natza...

- Kioku? É um sobrenome bonito... E um tanto enigmático...

Ela sorriu.

- Você pode me chamar de Kuro... – disse o garoto.

- Kuro-kun!

- Kio-chan...

---------------

Passar-se-iam alguns anos. Enquanto ambos cresceriam... E aprenderiam... Quatro longos anos...

"Eu apenas estou aqui porque quero saber até onde eu posso chegar com a minha força...".

"Nós não desenvolveremos mais nossas habilidades enquanto estivermos aqui... Eu estou indo embora, se você quiser, venha junto...".

"Você vai fugir, Kuro?".

"...Encare como quiser...".

De repente, com a voz dele, Kio despertou de seu transe.

- Vamos?

- Hai.

"Será realmente simples sair daqui, mas sinto dizer que algumas pessoas não verão o sol nascer amanhã...".

- Apenas trinta segundos para que as sondas percebam que não estamos mais aqui.

- Hai. – disse um tanto ansiosa. Seus olhos cor de âmbar se viraram para a parede. Quatro tentáculos negros, vagamente parecidos com mãos, saíram das costas dela, tocando a parede sólida. Esta foi quebrada em milhares de pedaços. Pedaços de aço, que julgavam ser capazes de reter a força dela. Apenas a força, no entanto, pois, o que havia libertado a ambos os sobre-humanos, não era nem a força, tão pouco os poderes... Mas sim, a vontade.

- Você foi um tanto quanto exagerada... – lhe sorriu, como um pai que bronqueia o filho carinhosamente.

- Gomen. – disse corando e coçando a cabeça.

Eles correram pelos longos corredores do laboratório, subindo às pressas as escadarias e saindo daquele calabouço pútrido disfarçado de hospital. O sangue dos guardas escorria pelas mesmas escadarias... Deixando a marca de quem passava, e as lágrimas de quem fugia.

Kuro sentiu como se cada passo que dava, fosse ficando cada vez mais lento, assim como tudo a sua volta, enquanto percebia que estavam sendo cercados por guardas, só restando uma opção. Ele pegou o pulso dela e correu em direção a janela. Uma janela grande, que cobria toda a parede.

- Kuro, estamos no terceiro andar!

Ele virou e a fitou com um sorriso.

- Aprenda a confiar em si mesma, Kio-chan. – saltou.

Um som de tiro ecoou pelo salão.

"Durante toda uma vida, pensara que seria sempre a criança predestinada... Por ser superdotada, e possuir uma inteligência e genialidade para lutas acima do comum, ele fora considerado uma arma indispensável do governo. Pelo mesmo, fora gentilmente 'aperfeiçoado'. Mas por outra pequena farsa do destino, fora encontrar outra criança tão azarada quanto ele, com a qual criara uma imensa simpatia. Agora, seu destino estava nas mãos, ironicamente, do próprio destino. Novamente, um gracioso diamante, trancafiado numa caixa."

- Kuro – disse Kio, tremendo – Seu ombro está sangrando, Kuro!

Havia tomado um tiro de uma das sentinelas que se mantinham unidas ao teto, por tanto, o tiro havia rasgado seu ombro por cima. Por sorte, Kioku conseguira amortecer o impacto contra o solo usando seus tentáculos.

Kuro sorriu para a jovem ruiva e continuou caminhando, cambaleante, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ele está aqui? – disse olhando para o lado.

- Sim, ele veio como o planejado – disse Kioku, colocando o braço de Kuro sobre as costas e andando.

- Kioku, vá para Tókio com ele.

- Eu irei, e você também ira! – disse, determinada a levá-lo até o carro que se mantinha estacionado a alguns metros dali.

- Ficarei aqui mais um tempo.

- De forma alguma! Nós não ficamos todo esse tempo planejando essa fuga, pra você desistir agora! – disse andando mais depressa. – Além do que, você está ferido...

- Não estou desistindo. Estou "resistindo". Se você me levar até o carro, eles vão acabar alcançando você e a matando.

- Não me importo!

- Escute. Eu nasci para ser uma "cobaia má", é essa a razão da minha existência. Essa tatuagem feita em mim é prova disso.- disse se referindo a marcacravadaa sangue frio em seu ombro esquerdo -Eu nasci para matar as pessoas. E perto de mim, você sempre encontrará alguém tentando me matar.

Kioku saltou para o lado, evitando ser pega pelos tiros e correntes.

- Então eu quero ficar também... – disse em tom fraco.

- Não quero que você interfira... – disse, se erguendo e empurrando ela contra o chão.

O homem que se mantinha estacionado atrás das grades, do lado de fora, pisou no acelerador, e abriu a porta do carroao lado deles.

Kuro rapidamente pegou a menina pela mão e a jogou dentro do carro.

Um breve momento se congelou, e tudo mergulhou numa cena silenciosamente barulhenta, enquanto Kioku gritava o nome dele freneticamente, e Kuro se mantinha de pé, esperando que os homens o cercassem e mirassem as armas em sua cabeça.

"Ja ne, Kio-chan..." disse um sussurro à menina, e um doce sorriso.

E a ultima coisa que ele pôde ver foram as lágrimas da menina, e um tentáculo que se alastrou até o rosto dele, e o pode tocar por um breve momento... Pouco antes dos gatilhos serem apertados contra a arma, e milhares de balas voarem na direção do garoto, com a roupa já manchada do próprio sangue...

Seria esse o trágico fim, ou apenas mais um começo? Talvez fosse apenas mais um pedaço inútil de sua historia, pensou...

- Jackal? – disse uma voz feminina.

Akabane ergueu a cabeça, e fitou Himiko por debaixo do chapéu.

- Estava dormindo?

- Apenas pensando, Lady Poison...

- Já chegamos ao destino.

Akabane se ergueu de seu canto no caminhão e foi até a porta.

"Que trabalho tedioso".

- Kuyo-kun, me espera! – disse a menina ao amigo.

- Corre, vem logo, sua boba! – riu ele.

Por um breve momento, e a julgar pela pronúncia do nome do menino, Kurodo teve a singela impressão de que algo tramava contra ele naquele dia. Outro exemplo? Ter que levar um carregamento ilegal a Tókio.

- Você está muito pensativo hoje, não? – disse o seu todo especial motorista.

- Existem dias em que tudo dá errado... – disse, mirando as duas crianças brincando no pátio à noite - E existem dias em que tudo te lembra que deu errado.

Ele fitou o céu, com um sorriso um tanto sonso. Depois admirou a garota de cabelos ruivos, secretaria do cliente, apertar a mão de Himiko.

- Duzentos mil ienes para cada um. Aqui está. – disse a moça, de seus dezenove anos, para Lady Poison. Jackal sorriu.

- Mas isso é apenas uma kioku, meu caro. Apenas uma boa e velha kioku... – e virou-se, entrando novamente no caminhão.

**FIM**

_kioku; em japonês, significa lembrança._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Comentários (Não precisa ler, não tem nada útil aqui... gota):**

- Short Fic feita com muito carinho com o meu personagem predileto! Eu estava com essa idéia na cabeça desde que o Akabane apareceu pela primeira vez e eu vi as cicatrizes e aquela tatuagem azul turquesa que ele tem no ombro esquerdo.

- A fic foi feita de forma que narrasse apenas o que ele sentiu, já que são memórias dele, por isso, talvez tenha ficado meio sem detalhes da parte dela. Também foi um jeito de tornar a lembrança bem turva.

- Não lembro o apelido daquele motorista que nunca freia (como deu pra reparar).

- O nome dela foi um baita trocadilho sem graça que eu fiz, na falta de inspiração pra dar outro nome. Tremenda ironia...

- E, sim, fãs de Elfen Lied, ela foi inspirada nadiclonius! (os tentáculos em forma de mão que saem das costas e o cabelo vermelho sangue, mas ao contrario da Lucy, ela não tem chifres e não tem espírito assassino... Bem... Não inteiramente... xP Ah, e ela é vacinada, por tanto, não transmite doenças... u.u'). Talvez eu faça outra fic com ela.

- Muito obrigado por ver a fic e meus pêsames se você leu até aqui... i.iv (caso você encontre algum erro, por favor me avise! )


End file.
